


Засекречено

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Сверхсекретные отношения.
Relationships: Anthea/Maria Hill
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 3





	Засекречено

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840161) by [CharacteristicallyMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor). 



Как и большая часть их жизней, их первая встреча была засекречена. Родным рассказали, что познакомились на работе — сферы деятельности пересекаются. Весьма правдивое описание действительности. Ну, не считая того, что «работа» в тот раз заключалась в попытках завербовать профессионального убийцу в две разные организации.

И Холмс, и Фьюри отношения одобрили. Реши они стать союзниками, это будет хорошим подспорьем, а случись им враждовать… Что ж, в этом случае обеим было строго наказано предоставлять любую важную для начальства крупицу информации, какую только удастся друг у друга добыть.

На частые встречи у них не было ни шанса: ни ЩИТ, ни Холмс почти не оставляли сотрудникам личного времени. Довольствовались тем, что удавалось урвать… День там, полдня здесь, порой даже пару дней подряд. Для большинства людей в подобных условиях строить отношения было бы довольно затруднительно. Ну так большинство людей — не Антея и не Мария Хилл.


End file.
